Time in Equestria
by Fox-Sama
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Flutter shy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack are at it again! Where will their advanture's take them this time? And why is Twilight blush whenever she is around dash?  Twilight X Dash
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first let me say that I am sorry to all my Naruto readers. All of you have been waiting for me to update and I have giving you nothing, so I want to say that I am sorry.

I have burnt myself out a little bit and tried putting too much into them. But I think writhing something new will help me clear my head.

Now this is my first ever My Little Pony story. So I would like all of you to love and tolerate my template at this. I would also like to thank a few people for their help and kind words. The names are in no real order so no one is better than the other, also they all have really good stories, and they're all better than mine, so if you have the time go and read them.

So thanks to;

A High-Tech Burrito Saf Dawnheart Quill Inkwell Zaehlas RainbowxDashGG Now that I thanked them, On with the story! I hope everypony likes it!

**Time in Equestria**

Dear Princess Celestia,

I still can't believe that it has already been more than a year since I came to Ponyville.

My friends and I have learned a lot about the magic of friendship and we have had so many adventures, but I think the nice quite times I get to spend with them are the memories I will carry longer.-

The Unicorn's gaze moved from her letter to out her window as she let her eyes take in the bright sunny day. The air was crisp and clean due to the light rain the Pegasus ponies had made the night before. Of course, this left the grass wet and scattered a few puddles along the roads. But the Cutie Make Crusaders made sure to put them to good use.

Twilight was about to go back to her letter to the Princess when she heard a light rustling of leaves right outside the window. She walked over to the window and stuck her head out, inspecting the bright orange and yellow leaves that filled the tree but found nothing that could have made the noise. That was, until the leaves exploded with the bright cyan face of Rainbow Dash. "BOO!"

Twilight gave a panicked shriek and fell backwards into her room as Rainbow Dash began to laugh hysterically. But unfortunately for the laughing Pegasus, Twilight's horn started glowing in her panic and the next thing she saw were stars from being hit the face by the closing window.

A short time later, a still-grinning Dash was sitting in the library holding an ice pack on her forehead. She looked over to the violet unicorn and her smile only grew. "It was so worth getting a bump on my head. Your face was priceless!"

Twilight gave Dash an indignant look before letting out a short, sarcastic laugh of her own. "Well I am glad you enjoyed yourself so much Rainbow Dash. So, did you come over just to scare me? Or did you need something?" the Unicorn was smiling warmly now. She never could stay mad at her friends, especially Dash.

"Well…actually there was something thing I wanted to talk to you about." Rainbow put down the ice pack, making Twilight wince at the purple knot that Rainbow was now sporting. "AJ and I want to do the Iron pony thing again this year and we were hoping you would judge if for us again. I even got Spike and Pinkie to do the play by play again."

"I don't want to sound mean or anything, but are you sure that's a good idea? Look what happened last year; you and Apple Jack almost killed each other during the running of the leaves." Twilight's horn started to glow and before long a plate of cookies floated in and settled on the floor between the two friends.

Dash wasted little time shoving a cookie into her mouth, munching on it happily. Everyone knew that Spike made the best cookies in all of Equestria. "That was a one-time thing Twi, Applejack and I already talked it over. This is going to be a fair contest with no hard feelings, and then we go on to the running of the leaves. And that's why I want you there…" Dash looked around the room to make sure they were alone, "You can keep me in check and stop me from losing my temper."

Twilight smiled warmly at the memory. It was right after the running last year, Rainbow had come to her asking Twilight if she seen her stepping out of line during the race. Twilight was unsure how to tell her friend yes, she had indeed stepped out of line, but she did. Long into the night Twilight and Dash went over everything, and by the end of it all Dash had asked Twilight to help her keep an eye on her temper. It was something the purple unicorn was more than happy to do.

Smiling at Rainbow Dash, Twilight crossed her front legs and took a small bite of her cookie. "I will be happy to be the judge. Are you going to do it tomorrow?"

Nodding her head Dash smiled "Yeah, Applejack and I are trying to start a new tradition so we need to keep it on the day before the running of the leaves. But hey look on the bright side, we gave you a little more time to get organized!"

"Well it's not enough to do what I want. You said you want to make this a new tradition?" Rainbow Dash nodded, "Then we need to open the competition to the public and let others join in. That way more ponies can have a chance and will want to keep it going longer."

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight with wide eyes; the huge grin on her face told the Unicorn all she needed to know. "Twilight you're a genius! Letting other ponies compete will prove how much better I am really am!"

"Dash, you haven't won yet. And remember Rainbow, no pony likes a sore winner." Twilight smiled and stood up from the floor. "Now follow me upstairs, so we can get your paper work out of the way."

Rainbow Dash unfolded her wings and stretched them out a bit before following the purple unicorn, "Paper work? What paper work?"

"Well if you want this to be as big as it can be we're going to need rules, regulations, and proper record keeping. Not to mention a proper registration form." Once she was at her desk Twilight's horn started to glow, making some papers move about until she found the one she was looking for. With a quick strike of her quill she floated it over to Dash.

Glancing at the still-wet ink, Dash sent Twilight a worried look. "Do you seriously keep registration forms at the ready? That's like…almost creepy Twi."

Twilight looked away with a slight blush, "It is not creepy, it's called being well prepared. Now if you are going to compete you'll have to fill that out."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say Twilight. You are such an egghead." Rainbow Dash flew over to the desk and started filling out her form, "What the? It's asking for my marital status?" Dash looked over her shoulder to Twilight, who was looking away. After a little bit Dash looked over her sheet to check everything. Satisfied that's he was done she pat the pencil out of her mouth.

"Thank you Dash. Now, can you do me a favor? After you leave can you go to Sweet Apple Acres and tell Applejack that she needs to come by and fill out her registration form as well? Oh! And please spread the word about the competition"

"Sure thing Twilight. I'll go and tell her right away – without AJ it would be way too easy to win!" Rainbow took off through the open window before Twilight could chastise her for boasting.

Shaking her head with a small smile, Twilight went back to the desk to finish her letter to the Princess.

Do you remember last year when I wrote to you about the Iron Pony competition?

Well I just learned that we are hosting it again tomorrow! And even better, we are opening it to the public this year. It just goes to show you that even the things you have already done can still be fun.

Always your faithful student. Twilight Sparkle.

After reading over her letter three times making sure every T was crossed, and everyI was dotted, once she was happy with it she rolled it up. "Spike! Spike! Can you come up here please?"

Soon she heard the patter of little dragon feet climbing up the stairs. "What's up Twilight?" Spike poked his head through the door and saw the floating scroll. "Oh, do you have a letter for the Princess?"

Twilight had to stifle a laugh as Spike walked into the room. He was wearing the pink apron that read "Kiss the Dragon" on the front of it, and adding in the fact that Rarity had given him for his birthday, he never took it off. "Yes please, I need you to send it out while I go find Pinkie Pie."

Spike hopped up and plucked the scroll out of the air before walking to the window. He inhaled deeply and spouted out a bit of green fire to ignite the scroll, the magical smoke whisking it away to the Princess. "why do you need Pinkie? …Twi? Twilight?"

Look back to the purple unicorn, Spike saw she was staring down at some papers on her desk. Spike walked over and peered at the paper then sighed. "Just tell her Twilight. You never seen her with anyone, she might feel the same way about you."

"What! No." Twilight looked back to Spike with an expression that looked a cross between embarrassment and fear. "What if she's not into fillies? What if the others think I'm weird, what if… What if she hates me..." Twilight's ears drooped as she hung her head low.

"Twilight, you've been moping for months now. And you know full well that Rainbow Dash is the embodiment of loyalty. She would never turn her friends away, and if anyone else thinks it's wrong, then they're not really your friends."

Spike was suddenly levitated off the ground and Twilight kissed his cheek before hugging him. "Thank you Spike, you always know just what to say. Well, most of the time anyway."

"That's what I am here for sister." Spike puffed out his chest and poked himself with his thumb.

"Well then, maybe my number one assistant would like to go to Pinkie's for me and ask her to spread the word that tomorrow the Iron Pony games will be open to anyone that wants to sing up?"

"I'm already there!" Spike ran out of the room only to come back immediately and took of his apron before running out again.

XXX

"So what yer tellin' me is that Twilight wants to make the competition open to everypony who wants to enter?" Applejack asked her rainbow maned friend as she moved things around the barn.

"Yeah, she said it will make it more fun and keep them coming back next year. But being the egghead that she is, she want all competitors to fill out some lame form in order to enter, I think she said something about keeping records or whatever." Dash answered, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I reckon that makes sense, all games need rules. Like no wings." Applejack said, poking fun as she ignored Rainbow's glare. "But does that mean I need to go over there and sign up?"

"Yeah, you do. Unless you think you don't stand a chance, in that case I have a spot in my cheering section with your name on it." Dash bragged as she hovered over the orange farmer.

"Simmer down sally; you ain't the only one in the competition after all." Walking out of the barn Applejack looked like she was heading into town. "For all y'all know nether one of us will win."

"Are you kidding? You and I are the best athletes in Equestria, there is no way we both can lose! And besides the competition is tomorrow. It's not like any one will have time to sign up or even know that they can for that matter. So chillax AJ, it's in the bag." Rainbow landed followed behind Applejack, walking right into the earth pony.

Dash was about to ask why she stopped in the middle of the road like that when she saw Applejack's face. She was looking upwards with a big grin on her face. "I don't think it will be that easy sugar-cube." Applejack pointed up to the sky.

Following her friend's gaze Rainbow looked up, her mouth falling open in shock. There in the sky was Twilight's hot air balloon, a huge banner hanging from the basket to let all of Ponyville about the Iron pony competition. It was then that both Rainbow Dash and Applejack saw a lump of pink sitting in the balloon's basket.

"Is that Pinkie Pie, and is she dropping candy form the balloon?" Dash asked, still in shock.

"Eeyup" Big Macintosh answered, chewing on his gum while he walked past the pair.

Applejack watched her brother walk back to the farm before looking back up to Pinkie. "So, who do you reckon will sign up now?

XXX

"Wow Twilight, you already have five competitors signed up for tomorrow. It's going to be a real show!" Spike spoke excitedly as he read over the registration forms, his smile faltering for a moment, "I still can't believe you let her sign up, you know she will just start trouble."

Twilight was busy reading a what seemed to be a random book when she spoke, "Spike, you know was well as I do that we can't leave anypony out just because we don't like them. And she did say she was sorry, and that she wanted to make it up to everypony. And if she becomes our friend I can right to Princess Celestia about how second chances can be the best thing for making a new friend."

"That would have been a fine letter; it is quite a shame that I have spoiled it for myself." Twilight's body went rigid, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.

Ever so slowly Twilight Sparkle stood up and turned around, her eyes roaming across the books scattered on the floor, the dirty windows, and the papers strewn on her desk. Slowly, her eyes fell on the source of the voice. " Pr.. Pr... Princess Celestia... And Princess Luna..."

Twilight's eyes slowly rolled in up to the back of her head, and a second later she passed out.

XXX

Ok everypony, that is the first chapter, I know it is a bit short but its a test chapter anyway, So please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 Let the games begin

Time in Equestria Chapter Two

Let the games Begin!

It was early in the morning and Celestia's sun had already begun warming the autumn air, its first rays casting long shadows across the farm. On one of the Apple family's empty plots several ponies were working hard and fast, building bleachers, setting up tents, and preparing the scoreboard. Even the Cakes had arrived early, setting up a small tent and a food stall for extra business. The preparations were well under way.

And at the center of it all stood a purple Unicorn and her dragon assistant, "Okay Spike, did you check in with Nurse Redheart yet? Is she ready to go? "

"Almost. I just got word that her tent has been set up, but she still needs to get some supplies. She said that she'll be ready by noon." Spike said as he read over his scroll, checking off box after box. "We still have no word from Rarity, but I did send Owlowiscious to the boutique with a letter for her."

"Very good, Spike. Now I need you to go and check on the pool while I go and see if the announcer's booth is ready." Spike gave a salute before running off toward the pool, leaving Twilight to her own devices.

Twilight turned around, intent on double checking all the arenas that had been set up, only to come face to face with rose colored eyes that she knew all too well.

"AHH!" Twilight jumped back in shock, dropping her checklist to the ground. "Rainbow! Why do you keep sneaking on me?"

Rainbow Dash just shrugged and landed on the ground next to her jumpy friend. "Because you give the best reactions. Plus I thought you might need to release some of that stress you're building up."

"Stress? Rainbow Dash, I am not stressed." Twilight gave Dash a confused look, tilting her head to the side.

Dash glanced around for a moment then moved in close to Twilight, causing the poor unicorn to blush brightly. She whispered right into Twilight's ear, "Well, normally whenever the Princess is involved you start freaking out within minutes. And this time there's two Princesses."

Having the Pegasus speak in her ears sent a chill up Twilight's spine, all the way to the tip of her horn. But there were more pressing matters in need of her attention. "Rainbow, how in the wide world of Equestria did you know that they were here?" She whispered urgently, looking a little annoyed. "You were spying again weren't you?"

"What? No way! It's called napping, not spying." Rainbow countered defensively, eliciting a glare from the Unicorn. Dash pouted, "…OKAY, fine. I was spying. You happy now?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Twilight shook her head and started walking again. "Have you told anypony else that both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are here for the games?"

"Nah, I knew it was going to be a surprise so I kept it to myself. But wow, this is bigger than I thought it was gonna to be! I mean, look at all this. We have real seats, food stands, and- wow, is that who I think it is?" Rainbow pointed to a white unicorn who was setting up a turntable near the announcer's table.

"Yep. That's Vinyl Scratch, she does a lot of perfomances all over Equestria. I was told that Princess Luna has taken a liking to her music, so Princess Celestia and I had her come down to perform for us between games. There will even be speakers in the competitor's area so you can hear all the music and announcements." Twilight looked over her checklist as she filled Rainbow Dash in.

"Wow…Thanks Twilight. This means a lot to me." Twilight stopped looking over her list and focused on her friend. "I mean look at all this. Because of you I have a chance to be a real competitor in a real competition again. I mean, I know I won the Best Young Fliers competition, but I was so nervous I was shaking on the floor in the waiting area. Then I while I was waiting for my turn I kept switching my number with everypony else just so I could hide longer. I made a real foal of myself..." Rainbow Dash trailed off and started to stare at something behind the unicorn. "Umm, Twi? I think somepony needs to talk to you."

Twilight turned around and gasped with surprise as she nearly bumped into the tallest pony she had ever seen. He was taller than Big Macintosh and as thin as a flag pole. If that didn't make him look weird enough, the cloak he was hiding under did. "Can…can I help you?"

"Umm, yes I was told that you are the pony to see about entering the competition?" The tall pony's voice was crackly and slightly squeaky, almost as if somepony was trying very hard to sound like a colt.

Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were trying hard to stifle their laughter. "Oh, okay sir. May I have your name please?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, umm, my name?" The pony's body started swaying from side to side as if he might fall over. A harsh whisper came from under the cloak, "Quick we need a name!"

"Shoot, how can we not have a name?" This new voice came from the pony's middle.

"Just say we're Rainbow Dash's brother, Rabert Dash!" This voice came from the tall pony's rear section.

"Scoots I can't say that! Twilight knows Rainbow, and Rainbow is right there."

"What? Rainbow Dash is out there?"

Rainbow Dash fell over and started to laugh uncontrollably, unable to hold it in any longer. Soon the hooded Pony fell over as well, his cloak dropping away to reveal the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"You knew it was us the whole time didn't you?" Apple Bloom asked as she lay across the grass.

"Sorry girls, I did. Why are you trying to pass for a stallion anyway?" Twilight asked, tilting her head at the three fillies.

Scootaloo jumped up suddenly, knocking Sweetie Belle off of her in the process. "I told you that Apple Bloom can't act! I mean her sister is the Element of honesty."

"We should have just asked if we can participate." Sweetie Belle said, shaking the dust off her coat.

"Hey! Ah am a great actor, in fact I'm the most actingest pony in school!" Apple Bloom shouted at her two friends.

Sweetie Belle studied her friend for a moment. "Well I hope so, because your language sucks. Actingest isn't even a word!"

"Seriously Sweetie Belle, do you read the dictionary when we're not around?" Scootaloo added dryly.

Apple Bloom laughed while Sweetie Bell shot a death glare at the orange Pegasus. "Don't blame me for being smarter than you, you Kiwi."

"I told you to stop calling things I don't know the meaning of!" Scootaloo yelled in frustration and tackled Sweetie Belle, making the unicorn fall right onto a laughing Apple Bloom. The three fillies started to fight, a cloud of dust rising up around them.

Rainbow Dash looked like she was ready to watch them fight it out all day, but Twilight was not in the mood for their squabbles. Her horn began to glow and she pulled the three apart, setting them down a small distance away from each other. As soon as Twilight's magic permitted it the three girls zoomed up and sat in front of the two older ponies, smiling as sweetly as they could.

"So, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, can we enter? We just know that that we can earn our Cutie Marks in one of these games!" Scootaloo asked, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Sorry squirt, but this is a real head to head contest. We'll be busting our backs out there to prove who is the best. Sweat, blood and tears, you name it!" Dash announced, flapping her wings to add dramatic effect.

Twilight rolled her eyes at Dash while the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up in awe, a 'wow' coming from all three in unison.

"You know girls, just because you can't compete doesn't mean you can't help. How would you three like to hand out water and towels to the competitors?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders glanced at each other, looking as if they were contemplating an escape. Twilight chuckled and continued, "If you do I'll send word to all the food vendors to give you three free food all day."

At this news Scootaloo's eyes widened and her mouth began to water, her belly growling loud enough to catch Rainbow Dash and Twilight's attention.

"Did you not eat your breakfast this morning, kid?" Dash looked down at the orange filly, tail twitching lightly.

"Oh, I umm…I must have forgot." Scootaloo said as she rubbed the back of her head, "But we'll do it, right Crusaders?"

"I don't know…Cutie Mark Crusader Towel Girls doesn't sound like a lot of fun." Sweetie Belle stated, giving her friend a skeptical look.

"Yea, there has to be hundreds of other things we can do to earn our Cutie Marks." Apple Bloom added in.

Scootaloo looked like she was ready to panic, and Twilight could see the gears turning in her little head. "But…but…If we do this not only do we get free food all day, but the chance of being covered in tree sap is almost zero!"

Both Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom exchanged looks and smiled. Apple Bloom reared up happily, "Cutie Mark Crusaders Sports Coaches are a go!" With that the Crusaders took off, ready to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting public.

"Twilight? Did you see Scootaloo there? Her whole body was tense when she was talking to the others, like she really wanted to hand out water or something." Dash's wings fluttered a little uneasily.

"I didn't see that, but I did notice how excited she got over the food. Guess she really did miss breakfast." Twilight shook her head, "Anyway, I still need to set up a lot of things. Have you seen Fluttershy? She said she can help me with the finale event." The Unicorn glanced back at the three fillies as they ran about.

XXX

The unused fields of Sweet Apple Acres had been transformed into what looked like a huge carnival. Everywhere you looked there were tents or stands full of games or food. Ponies from all over Equestria had somehow heard of the competition, from Canterlot to Cloudsdale. Everypony seemed to be there and it was just a matter of time before the show would start.

Up in the announcer's booth everyone's favorite party pony and Ponyville's resident dragon were getting ready to call the play by play for the day's events.

"You ready for this Pinkie? It's going to be a long day up here." Spike asked as he stacked his papers.

"Are you kidding! You know how much I just love to talk, it's like one of the best things in the world, well not better then chocolate milk rain. That was soo much fun! It's sad that that meanie Discord turned out to be such a mean meanie mean pants. But talking is soo much fun, I mean remember when I got into the poison joke and I was all like AWWW! And my tongue was dripping with drool! It was horrible, I couldn't talk, couldn't tell jokes, and the worstiest of the worst was that I couldn't sing! Thank goodness Fluttershy is such a sweetie and helped me with my Zecora song. Oh NO! I never told her how sorry I was for making that song, I hope she's not mad. OH! I know, I can throw her an 'I'm Sorry for That Mean Song Party' and make her a new song and after that we can play pin the tail on the-"

"Pinkie!" Spike snapped the pink pony out of her tirade, his head spinning from trying to keep up with her rambling.

"Yes Spike?" Pinkie looked at the dragon, smiling sweetly.

Two things came to Spike's mind. First he wondered if he could find her off switch, and the second he had to ask her himself. "Pinkie did you even take a breath during all that?"

Pinkie giggled, "Nope, I don't think so. Why?"

Spike just dropped his head onto the desk and groaned.

"Spike darling, you know better than to act like that. Or have all my lessons on etiquette fallen on deaf ears?"

"Rarity! No I uh… I mean Pinkie was just umm…I..." Spike stuttered, panicking as he tried to find the right words.

"Hi Rarity! What are you doing here? Did you come to help use with the play by play? OH OH, did you want me to throw you a party?"

"No dear, I am dreadfully sorry but I am not in need of one of your fabulous parties. I just wanted to give you two these!" Rarity used her magic to pull out two matching red vests. 'Announcer Team' was embroidered on the back of the vests in fine gold silk thread, their names decorated with small diamonds to add extra flair.

Pinkie grabbed hers and put in on quickly, her ears flicking as she checked herself out. "Wow Rarity, these are great!"

"Seriously, you've out done yourself Rarity!" Spike said, smiling at his as he hugged his vest. "It's so soft."

"It would be a crime if I did not make them for you. Everypony knows that you are the best announcer duo in all of Equestria. And Spike, just so you don't eat your vest I have this for you." She floated a sack of gems with a variety of sizes and colors over to the baby dragon, "Those are some of the gems I can't use, and it would have been such a waste to throw them out. So I thought that you would take them off my hooves for me?"

"WOW! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Spike chanted over and over, drooling into the bag.

Rarity smiled, "Now if you will excuse me, I must be off. Twilight requires my assistance elsewhere."

"Okay, bye Rarity! And thank you for the vests!" Pinkie shouted as Spike put his vest on. He gave Rarity a quick hug before sitting back on his seat.

"Would you look at us now? Not only are we the best announcing team in Equestria, but the best dressed one too." Spike said with a proud grin as he put his headset on. "You wanna start us off Pinkie?"

"I would love to Spikey." Pinkie put her own headset on and took a breath before flicking the switch that would activate the speakers. "Fillies and Gentlecolts, welcome the first ever Iron Pony Competition!" Pinkie's voice echoed through every speaker in the area.

"And what a beautiful Autumn day it is Pinkie! But I think you might be mistaken. Won't this will be our second IPC?" Spike asked, adding a flair to his voice for the sake of showmanship.

"Ohh, you have a good memory Spike. But last year was only a test run, this year the competition is open to the public! And the competitors from last year have both agreed to make this the first real IPC. So I hope you're ready to see some action!"

"You bet Pinkie, I'm so excited I'm almost drooling!"

"Are you sure that's not your bag of gems that's making you drool?" Pinkie said, joining the crowd in a laugh.

Spike sent the pink earth pony a cold stare, speaking in an embarrassed tone that only made the crowd laugh harder. "How about we move on and introduce the competitors?"

"Sounds good to me Spike, but I think Twilight has something to say first. Let's see what it is." Pinkie announced, directing all eyes to the main arena.

Twilight was standing in center stage, her mane pulled back into a neat ponytail. She was dressed in a black and white striped shirt marking her as the referee, and sported a headset of her own.

"First I would like to thank everypony for coming on such short notice, and I am pleased that you all helped us make the Iron Pony Competition such a success!" The crowd erupted in cheers and stomping hooves. "Now before we bring out the competitors, I would like you all to direct your eyes to the right side of the field. Please join me in giving a big welcome to the keepers of the Sun and the Moon, the rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" Twilight shouted loudly and reared up onto her hind legs.

The crowd shifted their attention to the Princesses sitting on plush cushions. Celestia waved while Luna appeared to be arguing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The crowd all bowed at once before sending up loud cheers of appreciation and excitement.

"Thank you, my little ponies, for your heart warming welcome. My sister and I look forward to a fun filled day and to what I hope will be a most exciting contest. Would you not agree, Luna?"

All attention shifted to the Princess of the Moon, and the crowd let out a collective gasp. The Lunar Princess had Apple Bloom in a headlock while Scootaloo attempted to do the same to Luna, and Sweetie belle was trying to pull the older mare's legs out from under her. Thousands of eyes were looking on in pure shock and horror, though none more so than those of Twilight, Applejack and Rarity. It was so quiet that one could have heard a pin drop.

The Princess and Crusaders froze as soon as they noticed that all eyes were on them, blushing lightly.

"…I…can explain?" Luna shared a look with the girls as her words echoed around the arena. With a flash of lunar magic all four of them were standing next to a mortified Twilight.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled sweetly. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Pro Wrestlers!"

Nopony moved. Nopony spoke. Silence reigned…until suddenly Princess Celestia fell over and started laughing loudly.

Luna looked down at the Crusaders and spoke harshly. "You said no one would laugh at us!"

Apple Bloom smiled and shared a dark grin with her friends, "No, we said no one would laugh at _us_. They would expect it from us, but you're the Princess."

Luna's dark face went red out of both embarrassment and anger, but before she could say or do anything Applejack and Rarity ran up, pulling their sisters behind them and bowing down low.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness. Please forgive my sister, she meant no disrespect." Rarity held her head low, almost touching the ground.

"Mah sister was only just playin', Princess, I'm gonna to make darn sure she'll be punished, I'm mighty sorry." Applejack raised a hoof and put it on Apple Bloom's head to make her bow.

Luna stood silent for a moment, "There has been a misunderstanding. These girls are my friends, and I assure you all that these little ones have done nothing wrong. I was merely assisting them in trying to find their Cutie Marks." Applejack, Rarity and Twilight stood there speechless as the Princess continued.

"And yes, they have just played a prank on me." Luna glared at the three fillies, "But that means I get to play one on them as well, does it not?" She looked to Scootaloo, who nodded proudly.

"And we made Luna an honorary member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, since the last Nightmare Night!" Apple Bloom added in as she pulled herself away from her sister.

Suddenly the speakers were filled with a high pitched giggling and laughing, then a loud thumping sound like someone fell from their chair. "Umm, Twilight, Pinkie looks like she is ready to pass out. Do you want me to start?"

Twilight sighed and bowed to the Princesses, "Well, thank you both for coming. Now let's get this show on the road! Take it away, Spike!" Twilight helped Applejack and Rarity corral the three fillies back to the stands as Luna took her place next to her sister.

"Alright sports fans! First let's give it up for today's referee and judge, the bearer of the Element of Magic, Ponyville's own Twilight Sparkle!" Spike announced and everyone turned to a now blushing Twilight; the unicorn waved as the crowd cheered.

Pinkie popped back up and fixed her head set, "And now our first competitor, winner of last year's Best Young Flier award and the only pony to ever do a Sonic Rainboom, the bearer of the Element of Loyalty, Ponyville's own Rainbow Dash!"

The crowd cheered loudly and stomped their hooves, some even waving rainbow colored flags or homemade posters of the Pegasus as she flew in at high speed, skidding to a stop in front of Twilight. She bowed deeply to the Princesses as she stood next to the purple unicorn.

Spike nodded to Pinkie before taking his turn, "Next we have the most reliable of ponies. A pony whose hard work helps all those around her, hailing from Sweet Apple Acres, the bearer of the Element of Honesty, Applejack!"

Again, the Ponies in attendance all cheered and hooted, waving orange flags with apples in the air. Applejack cantered out and bowed to the Princesses, taking her place next to Dash and giving her a hoof bump.

"Well Spike, now that Rainbow Dash and Applejack are out everypony is gonna be in for a big surprise as we name the other six competitors! I mean, who knows who else is going to play! I might show up on this list! But wait, if I'm on the list how can I do the play by play? Oh, oh, I know I can run back and forth from here and down there, but if I do that I will get really tired, and if I am tired I will lose in all the games, and then I will be sad, and if I'm sad how can I help you Spike? I can't compete, I'm not athletic! Spike what am I going to do?"

"Pinkie."

"Yes Spike?"

"Did you sign up to compete?"

"Umm… no?" Pinkie gave the dragon a confused look.

"Then you don't have to worry about running back and forth. So do you want to introduce the next contestant or should I?"

"Wow Spike, you are such a smart dragon! You have to help me plan a party some time. Now, our next competitor will not be a pushover, coming from deep within the Everfree forest. She is the Zebra that can rhyme anytime and is certainly not an evil enchantress, give it up for Zecora!" Zecora made her way out into the arena with a smile, and the crowd gasped at her appearance. They erupted into cheers soon after, and Zecora bowed to the Princesses as Applejack and Rainbow had done before her.

"Boy, never would've thought she would enter. But if you all liked that then wait til you hear this! Most of you have seen him around town, either pulling something heavy for somepony or just making deliveries, the quiet giant of Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh!" Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash's mouths fell open as the big stallion walked out, somehow looking even bigger without his yoke.

The ponies that lived in Ponyville went wild, starting a chant as Big Mac made his way across the field, "Eyup, Eyup, Eyup, Eyup." Big Mac bowed to the Princesses and took his place, ignoring the shocked look from his sister.

"Wow, hope there's room for more because Macintosh is huge!" Pinkie said happily, her smile wavering when she read the next name. "Spike is this name right?" Spike gave her a nod and she frowned lightly, "Well I don't know what I can say about this one, but I won't let my feelings get the better of me. So, hailing from parts unknown, I give you Gilda the Griffin!"

The crowd was confused for a moment. Why would a griffin join a pony competition? Gilda shot out of the clouds and swooped over the crowd, causing them to cheer and whoop regardless. She took her place on the field, ignoring the glares from Rainbow Dash, Luna and Twilight, not even bothering to bow to the Princesses.

"Now there are only three left, and our next competitor is a Unicorn coming all the way form Canterlot! He is a newly minted Royal Guard, so make some noise for Bob!"

Once again everypony stomped and shouted, but no one seemed to be coming out.

"Ummm…Bob? That's your cue buddy." Still no one came out onto the field. Nurse Red Heart trotted up to the announcer's booth and whispered something to Pinkie and Spike. "Oh, we just got word that Bob has come down with a really bad rash and will not be competing today."

The crowd began to whisper and talk among themselves at the news. Dash was the only one who noticed Gilda snickering.

"Well that's a real shame, but the show must go on. Right Pinkie?" Spike restacked his papers. "Our next guest also comes all the way from Canterlot, and if you don't know him by face then you will know him by name. Here is the vice captain of the Wonderbolts, Soarin!" The sky was streaked with black smoke as Soarin soared into the arena, the crowd erupted into loud cheers and Rainbow Dash's mouth fell open at the sight. Soarin did a little flip and landed before the Princesses, bowing deeply to the two.

"And if that wasn't enough, here's our last, but definitely not least competitor! Coming straight from Cloudsdale, I give to you the Captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire!"

The crowd was already cheering, Dash jumping on the spot as she looked over the sky. But unlike Dash and Soarin, Spitfire simply cantered out with a big smile on her face and waved to the cheering fans. She bowed to the Princesses and took her place next to Soarin.

It was then Luna and Celestia stood, two microphones floating in front of them. They looked to each other and smiled, floating the microphones down to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The three fillies gasped excitedly and looked to the Princesses, receiving a nod from both. They crowded around one microphone.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

XXX

That's chapter 2! Thank you all for the support, I was shocked at all the good feedback I got for this. I hope you all like this chapter, I had fun writing it, but now I need your help. I can't make up my mind on who I want to win, so I want everypony to send me a private letter with your vote! Hope to hear from you all!

I want to thank both my Beta Readers for all their help, without them my work would never see the light of day! ((A High-Tech Burrito from FF and rhiiazami from FIM)) Be sure to take a look at their work they make me look like weenie with how awesome their stories are.


	3. Chapter 3 War of competition

**Time in Equestria Chapter three**

**Chapter three. **

**War of competition**

Not a single pony in the crowd was sitting as they cheered on the competitors, who were currently heading to the locker area to get prepared for the first event. Down on the field a few ponies were running around setting up large barrels.

"Well Pinkie, it looks like the first event has been revealed to be a rodeo classic - the Barrel weave." Spike said, pointing out the barrels.

"Ohh, how fun! This is how it started last year. If I remember right, Applejack had the better time but got a five second penalty for nudging one of the barrels." Pinkie added, "And in a matter of moments we will have our first competitor."

"And on that note, Pinkie, I would like to let everypony know that the competitors will all be wearing special jerseys made just for today by Rarity at the Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique." Spike announced proudly.

XXX

While Pinkie gave spike an odd look before starting a long rant about sugarcube corner, the competitors were getting ready for the events and talking amongst themselves. Rainbow Dash was torn; she wanted to go talk with the two members of the Wonderbolts, but also wanted to see what Gilda was planning. Not to mention she was a little taken aback at Twilight for not telling her about both the Wonderbols and Gilda. She sat quietly in the corner as Applejack approached her brother.

"What in tarnation are ya doin' here Mac? I thought for sure you'd be sellin' apples out there! I didn't know you were gonna enter."

"Eeyup. After I seen you 'n' Rainbow Dash compete last year I thought it would be mighty fun to try it for mahself. Hope ya don't mind too much AJ, I know this is your thing and all." The big stallion drawled.

Applejack smiled up at her big brother, knowing that he wasn't here to start anything. But she still didn't like the idea one bit. He was the one that taught her everything she knew about working the farm and she knew full well what the red stallion was capable of.

"Oh don't worry none, I was just surprised is all. With you here it's gonna be a lot harder to win. Good luck out there big brother." Applejack gave her brother a high hoof and turned to leave, only to stop as a very light blue Pegasus approached them.

"Well, well, well. Look who fell out of the Apple tree, Big Macky Macintosh."

Big Macintosh smiled and looked to his left. "If mah memory serves me right Soarin, it was your lazy flank what fell outta the trees while you slept in 'em."

Soarin and Macintosh shook hooves and gave each other a light hug, "Damn Macky, you got even bigger. You're almost a head bigger than me now!" The pale blue Pegasus stallion teased.

"Hold your horses, Big Mac, you knew this here Wonderbolt?" Applejack gestured to Soarin with her hoof, both surprised and confused.

Both Soarin and Big Macintosh looked at her as Mac spoke, "Ah'm surprised ya don't remember AJ. Soarin' here was always at the farm when you were a little filly; he would sleep up in the trees and keep me company."

"What?" Applejack looked at Soarn in shock, "Then why didn't ya say somethin at the Gala?"

"Well I didn't know that you were little Applejack at the time. It wasn't until later after eating the Pie that I knew it was from The Apple Family."

"So this is the famous Apple family you always talk about." The three ponies looked to their right as a yellow Pegasus approach them. She was wearing a light gray jersey with bright red trim and her name stitched on the back in gold silk.

"Spitfire, I want you to meet..." Soarin trailed off as he looked over his friend, "Why are your wings glowing?"

"Oh, the ref said she had to use magic to lock my wings so I don't use them by mistake during the competition." She looked back at her wings, "It feels really weird, but its only temporary. You'll have to do it too Soarin." Spitfire redirected her attention to Big Mac, "So this monster of a stallion must be Big Macintosh. And you-" Spitfire's breath caught in her throat as she looked Applejack over, her cheeks going rosy much to Soarin's delight. "And you must be Applejack?"

"I sure as sugar am, nice to meat ya! Any friend of Mac's is a friend o' mine." Applejack took Spitfire's hoof and shook it happily.

On the other side of the locker room Rainbow Dash was watching her idols talk with Applejack. She wanted nothing more than to go over there herself; but she knew in her mind what she had to do. So, taking a deep breath, she got up and walked over to her old friend.

Dash remembered all the times she and Gilda had hung out as kids, getting angrier the more she dwelled on it. Even back in flight camp Gilda was a bully… and so was she. Back then she thought the stunts they pulled were harmless pranks but the more she thought about it the more she realized they weren't.

"Yo Dash, what's up? Come over to ask if I'll take you back? Even though you flipped on me. Well, guess I can. You were always cute when you were all pissy." Gilda teased, studying her claw disinterestedly.

"Yeah, like that will happen. If I remember right I was the one that broke up with you." Dash said sharply. "Now what are you doing here Gilda? You and I both know you don't have any friends here, and after what you just pulled with the Princesses you're lucky you don't have mob of angry ponies after you. So why are you here?" Dash asked, looking the Griffin in the eye.

"Fine. If you want to know Dashie, I'm here to put you lame Ponies in your place." Gilda answered, voice low but clear. "You see, after you flipped on me I did a lot of thinking. And I learned that you ponies all think you're so high and mighty. Well guess what? You're not." Dash stood there glaring while her Ex spoke, "And I am not the only one who thinks this. A lot of griffins do, and the same goes for Diamond dogs, Dragons, and Buffalo. You ponies don't have as many friends then you think, and as for this…Iron Pony competition? It'll be The Iron Griffin competition when I am done with it."

It was at this time that Twilight and Rarity trotted over, stopping in their tracks as they sensed the tension in the air. "Rainbow?" Twilight ventured cautiously, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine Twi. I'm just happy to have better company then this feathered dumbass." She gave a hard look to Gilda before turning away from the Griffin, smiling kindly to the lavender mare. "So what's up?"

"Oh, we're just here to hand you both your jerseys, and to put the Anti-Flight Charm on your wings." As Twilight spoke she levitated two jerseys, one small and one much larger.

"Back up, what is all this about some Anti-Flight Charm? I did not sign up to be some lame pony's little guinea pig, so keep that horn away from me or else." Gilda threatened as she snatched her shirt from the air.

"Umm, excuse me Gilda but you have to have your wings bound if you want to compete. It's in the rules you read over and signed last night. So, unless you want to leave now..."

"Which will do everypony a favor." Dash grumbled, and Twilight shot her an irritated look.

"I suggest you let me cast my spell, or you let me tie your wings down with a rope." Twilight said, stomping her hoof lightly.

After a short debate that garnered the attention of everypony in the locker room, Gilda begrudgingly agreed to having the rope tied around her wings. She stalked off to get ready, and once she was gone Twilight put her horn to Rainbow's wings to lock them down.

"Twilight why did you let Gilda enter? She's only here to start trouble with us."

"With that I will agree, that Griffin has the personality of a lemon tree." Zecora spoke up.

"Eeyup."

"I'm sorry everypony, but it wasn't my idea. I was going to tell her no, but Princess Celestia said I shouldn't judge her by her past actions. As much as I don't like this, I can't very well tell the Princess that Gilda doesn't deserve a second chance." Twilight sighed as she looked back to Dash.

"Well I'm still going to keep an eye on her and I want your help Twi. I can't prove it, but I'm pretty sure that she was the one responsible for Bob's rash. It was something she did a lot back in flight camp." Dash said as she watched Gilda leave out the back of the tent. "I can't believe I was ever like her." Dash's head dropped low, her ears pinning back against her head.

Stepping forward Twilight brought her nose under Rainbow's chin and nuzzled lightly into her neck in hopes of cheering up the brightly colored Pegasus. "You said it yourself, you were like her. But now you are a much better pony, you're a great friend. You have friends that care for you, you are Rainbow Dash. Not some bully."

"Thanks Twi, I really needed that." Rainbow returned the hug before stepping out of it. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see why Applejack of all ponies is talking with my idols."

XXX

"Okay everypony, looks like we are ready to get the show on the road! And first up, the Barrel weave. It's a simple event where the runner needs to weave around each barrel and get to the end as fast as they can." Spike said as he watched Twilight get into position.

"That's right Spike, but you forgot a little teenie weenie thing. If they touch a barrel they get five seconds added on to their time, and that's a bad thing, since this competition depends on being super-fast! And those mean barrels want to mess them up and make all the people laugh at them." Pinkie spoke as if the barrels were plotting against the Ponies.

"People? Pinkie what in Equestria are you talking about?" Spike looked up at her, confused.

"What? I never said that."

"Yes you did. You said the barrels were going to make 'people' laugh at our competitors?"

"No no no, that's just silly Spikie wikie. OHHH Looks like Twilight is ready!" Pinkie directed everyone's attention down to arena, where Twilight was smiling and looking around at the crowd. "And now our first runner is coming to the field! It's the big bucker himself, Big Macintosh!" Pinkie shouted.

The crowd stomped their hooves in excitement for the Red stallion as he walked over to the start of the barrel weave course. "Okay Big Mac, are you ready?" Twilight asked as she used her magic to float a stop watch next to her.

"Eeyup."

"Okay then, you can start at the bang." Twilight took a step back, her horn shimmering for a moment. A loud bang echoed through the stadium and Macintosh took off down the fairway, his heavy hooves digging into the soft dirt with each step.

He had swerved around barrels one, two, and three, but his large frame proved to hurt more than help as his flank knocked barrel four over. His front legs kicked the fifth barrel right in to the sixth, but Mac had no time to stop. Shaking his head he pushed himself a bit faster, weaving around the remaining barrels flawlessly.

"21.03 seconds!" Twilight shouted as the crowd cheered, "But you also hit two of the barrels, which brings your time to 31.03."

Macintosh shook his head and walked off the field, thinking to himself he would have done better with a fast trot. He smiled and waved to the stomping, cheering crowd before disappearing back into the tent.

"Ouch, you hate to see that happen to the big guy. His time was really good, but those barrels all but cost him this event." Spike said shaking his head. "Good thing there will be an after party to celebrate all the competitors right Pinkie?"

"That's rig... Wait, party? What party?" Pinkie asked as all the color drained from her face.

"The after party you were gonna…wait you don't have a party planed?" As Spike spoke these words every citizen of Ponyville stopped and witnessed the party pony's mane deflate.

"I.. I forgot to plan... a party." Pinkie's eyes dilated and her right ear twitched. She stood up, calmly removed her headset and walked out of the booth.

"Uh…okay… Everypony, stay out of the way of a Pink Earth Pony named Pinkie Pie. If she approaches you, do what she says and all will be fine in the end." Spike said with a hint of fear, looking down to Twilight for help. She was looking just as nervous as he was. "Well I guess the show must go on, so our next runner is a Pony you can count on to help with all matters! Let's hear it for APPLEJACK!"

Once again the crowd stomped and cheered as Applejack made her way to Twilight's side, though many of the Ponies were still looking confused as to why Pinkie left, some even a bit scared from Spike's message.

"What are we gonna do about Pinkie? Ya'll remember what happened on Christmas. What we had to do-"

Twilight slapped a hoof over AJ's mouth to keep her quiet, "Don't say it, I still have nightmares." Twilight said with a shudder, "For now we will leave her to her own devices, but if we see her getting Madame le Flour, then we'll stop her."

"Well, if yer sure about that Twi. Let's get this contest back on track." Applejack smiled and moved to the starting line, getting herself ready to run. Soon the starting bang was heard and she took off like a rocket, bobbing and weaving around barrel after barrel, showing off her rodeo skills.

"17.02 seconds!" Twilight cheered and reared up in excitement with the rest of the crowd. Applejack stood there panting with a bewildered look on her face, Big Macintosh moving to his sister to congratulate her on her best run ever.

"Wow, did you all see that? Applejack just set a new Iron Pony record!" Spike announced, standing on his chair. "This broadcasting thing is a lot harder to do by yourself." he let out a little laugh, yelping when the door to the booth was kicked open

Pinkie, looking like a pony on a mission, walked in and dropped burlap sack in her seat. "Spike, she'll help you until I am done."

Grabbing the bag with her teeth, she pulled it open and out popped a light blue Unicorn with a silvery main. "OH! How dare you do this to Trixie!"

Spike's mouth dropped open as Pinkie and Trixie glared daggers at one another, Pinkie breaking the eye contact as she looked to Spike. "Spike, you already know your new partner. Be nice. Now I have a party to plan." She twitched as she spoke the word party before running off again, leaving Trixie and Spike alone in the booth.

"Trixie?"

"Dragon?"

"Okay, so what are you doing back in Ponyville?" Spike asked as he crossed his arms.

Trixie let out an indignant huff before turning her head up. "Trixie was just passing through, when that pink pony grabbed Trixie and brought her here." Trixie looked around at all the ponies that had been seated around the area. "Is Trixie at some sort of sporting event? And what is it fo- Does Trixie see the Royal Sisters?" She gasped as both princesses and many of the surrounding ponies looked up at her.

"Umm… yeah, they're the special guests, and this is the Iron Pony Competition. Where have you been?" Spike asked in a rude manner.

"Well sorry if Trixie does not keep up with Ponyville events." Trixie waved her hoof dismissively. "Now what did that pink pony mean by saying Trixie is your partner?"

"I think she wants you to cover for her as an announcer while she's out doing her… planning. But I don't think I need your help."

The crowd outside laughed and Trixie gave an indignant huff. "Please, Trixie is an expert at entertaining Ponies. You would be lucky if she helped you."

As the Pony and Dragon stared each other down there was a bright purple flash followed by a popping sound, "Okay, Spike, stop antagonizing ponies. You know better than that." Twilight turned to Trixie, "And Trixie, I am not sure why you are here and I am sorry Pinkie pony-napped you. But if you're not going to help, I need you to leave the booth so Spike can do his job. We are busy if you can't already tell."

Trixie stamped her hoof in frustration, "Why is it when Trixie comes to this village everything goes wrong? Fine. Trixie will stay and help, but you, Twilight Sparkle, have to talk to Trixie by the end of the day."

"Okay, that's fair. Thank you for not fighting and making a scene, Trixie." Twilight said with a smile.

Spike, however, stood there with his mouth open. "What? But Twilight I don't need this show-off's help! I can do this by myself."

"Spike, don't forget it was Pinkie Pie that brought her here. So Pinkie has a reason for it, and you saw her mane go flat right? Don't you remember last Christmas, when she forgot the Gingerbread ponies?" Twilight and Spike shuddered at the memory.

Spike zipped over to Trixie and started shaking her hoof, welcoming her over and over before he started explaining the what the Iron Pony Competition was and going over the list of the games.

Twilight was about to teleport back down when the door burst open and a frightened and panting Scootaloo ran in. "Twilight, I was just at Mr and Mrs Cake's Stand when Pinkie ran in dressed up as a chicken and grabbed them and ran back to town!"

"Oh dear…I guess I'll send Fluttershy to keep an eye on her." Twilight said, putting a hoof to her face.

"Hey Scoot, did ya tell Twililght about Pinkie dressing up like you?" Apple Bloom asked as she and Sweetie Belle giggled.

Yelling in rage, Scootaloo charged her friends and tackled them, once again kicking up a cloud of dust.

"I am not a chicken!"

"OW! No horn!"

"Help, she's biting me, she's biting me!"

"I think Trixie has changed her mind. Trixie will be leaving now." Trixie moved to the door, but the moment her hoof touched the threshold a large pink chicken blocked her path. Before anyone could blink Pinkie put her red announcer coat on the blue Unicorn and stared right into Trixie's eyes. "Or maybe Trixie will sit down and have fun?"

Chicken Pinkie smiled and made a squawking sound before dashing off.

XXX

One by one the competitors took their run. Soarin made a good time of 18.00, Spitfire scared Applejack with a time of 17.04. Zecora's time was 17.24, though Twilight had to consult the Princesses about her slipping over the last barrel. Gilda was rather fast for her size, getting a time 19. 21.

Rainbow Dash took her starting position, taking off as quickly as she could when the starting bang rang out. The crowd was cheering loudly as she swerved around the first barrel. All eyes were on the Rainbow colored Pegasus.

No one saw Gilda as she pulled out a little hand mirror, using it to reflect the sun's light right into Rainbow's eyes, forcing her to squint and close her eyes as she ran. Rainbow ran right into the last barrel, sending her down to the dirt just short of the finish line.

XXX

Letting out a groggy moan, Rainbow dash opened her eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. "Someone put out the sun…"

"Rainbow? Are you okay?" Rainbow looked to her left and saw both Applejack and Twilight standing by her bed, and the other competitors behind them.

"Yeah, I think so." She sat up and looked around, finding herself in Nurse Redheart's first aid tent. "Why am I here? Did I hit my head that hard?" She moved a hoof to her head and winced as she touched the cut over her right eye.

"I am glad you remember hitting your head, it's a good sign. Now lay back down so I can finish," A hoof came to Rainbow's shoulder and gently pushed her back to the bed where she was again blinded by the light and felt a sharp stinging over her eye.

"When you hit you head you cut yourself pretty badly over your right eye. Nurse Redheart is giving you stitches now." Twilight informed the cyan mare, "But what happened? I've seen you fly three times as fast and turn on a bit. Did you trip?" 

"What? No I was doing great and then- Ow…" Dash hissed as Redheart pulled the stitches tight, closing the cut and turning off the light. "I had the sun in my eyes, and I couldn't see a thing."

"But the sun was behind you. Did any of you have that problem?" Twilight asked looking behind her to the other competitors who were shaking their heads. "Well, okay then…Why don't you all get ready, the next event will start soon." With that comment the others left until it was just Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Gilda, Spitfire, and Nurse Redheart.

"Okay, your head is fine and you have no sign of a concussion, but you are going to have a rather bad headache. Now I already know that you won't come and tell me if you have trouble seeing, so," She looked to Twilight, "Twilight Sparkle, as her friend and the referee of this competition, I expect you to keep an eye on her and notify me immediately if you see her acting strangely, am I clear?"

Dash huffed and got off the bed, muttering about not needing or wanting a babysitter, earning her a giggle from Twilight. Looking back Twilight thought she would see Dash talking with Applejack and Spitfire, but instead she saw Dash walk past them and right out of the tent.

"Is she going to be alright? She looked really mad." Spitfire asked as she and Applejack walked over to Twilight.

"I think she is a little embarrassed about what happened out there. She just needs to calm down; I'll talk to her before the next event. Speaking of which, I thought for sure you would have taken the weave Spitfire." Twilight smiled.

"You got that right Twi, when she took off from the starting line I thought I lost! Who woulda thought a big shot flyer could get that kind of speed on her hooves? I guess ya can't judge a book by its cover." Applejack grinned at the yellow Pegasus.

Spitfire smiled at the other two mares, "Thanks, but I'm just shocked that I even came close to your time Applejack. I never knew I could move like that without my wings."

"Now, don't go sellin yerself short, from what I saw you and I are gonna be neck 'n neck all day. It's gonna give all them ponies out there a good show, and make this contest real close. I fer one am happy to have ya here!" AppleJack smiled at the Pegasus.

"Thank Applejack. Say, if there is time later can you show me around the your Farm? It's been so long since I had a chance to enjoy the smells and sights of one." Spitfire asked, looking a little nervous.

While the three mares were conversing inside Rainbow Dash was passing around the side of the tent berating her self for hitting her head and humiliating her self in front everypony, when she saw a small round light moving around the side of the tent. Looking over her shoulder she saw Gilda playing with a little hand Mirror "Wicked cut you got there Dash. If it scars it's going to look really boss, too bad it will be a reminder of you taking a dive in front of a large crowd and two if the blunder bolts." It was at this point Gilda used the Mirror to to sine light in Dash's eye.

"You! That was you!" Rainbow yelled, her once rose-colored eyes now burning with the fires of hatred. Dash moved to kick the smirking beak from her former friend's face when Gilda reared up on her hind legs, readying herself for a fight.

"What is going on here!" Dash stopped and saw Twilight, Applejack, and Spitfire staring at her and Gilda. It had been Twilight that had shouted , but Rainbow's eyes were already back on Gilda.

"I'm glad you guys are here, Gilda used her mirror to blind me on my run! She made me hit my head!" Rainbow shouted, pointing a hoof at the mirror, all the while glaring daggers at the Griffin.

"What? That's a lie! You know how bad her temper is, she's just mad she messed up in front of all those Ponies out there, I was just offering to show her how the cut looks." Gilda said, dropping the little mirror at Dash's hooves. "And now she's just looking for a scapegoat! So much for trying to be your friend again dash, you changed too much, I don't want anything more to do with you." Gilda took her leave, a great big smirk on her face.

Rainbow Dash stood there looking shocked, but shock gave way to more and more anger. And then "You lying bitch!" Her hooves dug deep into hard ground as she thundered towards the back of the Griffin, but she was stopped by Both Applejack and Spitfire as they grabbed the Rainbow mare at her shoulders, despite the efforts of the Wonderbolt and the workhorse, Rainbow was still gaining ground."

"Rainbow! Calm down! Ya know ya can't just go off fightin' willy nilly!" Applejack shouted as she struggled to hold her friend back.

"Listen to her Rainbow Dash, a Wonderbolt would never act like this!" Spitfire yelled, trying to appeal to Dash's dream.

Much to the mares' dismay, Dash did not listen, but then they saw faint glowing purple light emanating form Rainbow before she was lifted up into the air "You two can go and get ready for the next event, I have her." Twilight's words were soft and confident. Applejack gave her a skeptical look, but the Unicorn reassured her and moved off, leaving the other 2 friends alone. "Rainbow? I need you to try and relax."

Dash just floated there, not even bothering to struggle. "Twilight, she cheated, and she humiliated me in front of everypony I know, and then laughed in my face about it. She all but admitted to blinding me with that mirror."

Twilight was a little scared of her blue friend, she had never seen anypony so angry before, let alone one dearest friends. "Rainbow, please try and calm down, I believe you, I know Gilda is only here to cause trouble, but I can't kick her out until I see her cheating, but believe me when I say I will be keeping my eye on her. I am going to need your help to do it. But first I need you to take a deep breath and calm down. Please." Twilight whispered the last word, as she looked deeply into Rainbow's Rose colored eyes.

Rainbow blinked before looking back into Twilight's Violet eyes. Before her rigid body went slack as if all her muscles left her body. "Okay twilight, I trust you." Smiling, Twilight let Rainbow drop back to the ground. "Thank you Twilight, for calming me down, but don't get me wrong, I am still mad, and she will pay. But I won't stoop to her level."

Twilight gave Dash a hug, this hug that blinded both of them to a crazed-looking Pinkie Pie dragging off a scared-looking Mr and Mrs Cake, with a very nervous Fluttershy following. "Oh my, Umm, Pinkie, I don't think, Umm, Oh, please stop." She pleaded with the pink earth pony, but her voice was too soft to be heard.

"Okay Dash, are you ready to win this and make that Griffin sorry she came back?" Twilight asked with a grin.

"You bet, Egghead. " Dash said, smiling for the first time since waking up.

"Good, but you might want to wash up, you still have dried blood all over your coat. I will see you out there." Twilight said.

XXX

Chapter three Everypony, I hope you all like it. And I love your feedback! So please leave a comment!

Something new I am doing a story Recommendation for stories I think are fantastic.

Story. "Love Triangles and Other Funny Shapes" by TheGentlemanCreeper. On FIM Fiction.

If you like the CMC's! You will like this.

Once again I would like to thank both my Beta Readers for all their help, without them my work would never see the light of day! ((A High-Tech Burrito from FF and Rhiiazami from FIM)) Be sure to take a look at their work they make me look like a noob with how awesome their stories are.


	4. Chapter 4 Muddy Secrets

"Dragon, Trixie wishes to know what the next event is so that she may prepare her commentary." Trixie asked, looking not at Spike but instead at Twilight as she used her magic to fill a big hole with mud.****

Spike gave her an irritable look and shook his head. "Well Trixie, it looks like-"****

"The Great and Powerful Trixie." Trixie corrected without even looking at the young whelp.****

Spike crossed his arms and huffed as a little smoke escaped from his mouth, "I already told you that I'm not calling you that."****

"And why not? Trixie has worked hard for that title, and it shall be used when addressing Trixie." she pointed her nose up at Spike as she spoke.****

Spike just smiled as he loaded up his comeback for her. "Earned it how? Was it after you ran away form the Ursa Minor?"****

Trixie glared down at the little dragon and Spike was more than happy to return the glare, while all the ponies were laughing their flanks off at the pair's banter. "Will you just tell Trixie what Twilight Sparkle is doing down there."****

"Well if that rope is any kind of clue, I have to guess we are moving on to the Tug-O-War, but with so many ponies competing this year I wonder how Twilight is going to handle it?" questioned Spike as he surveyed the large mud pond.****

"Well if these notes in front of Trixie are correct then there are too many competitors, so Twilight Sparkle will most likely hold a series of one-on-one contests with the winner moving up a ladder bracket until there is only one pony standing."****

Spike was amazed, he had never thought for one moment that Trixie would take this job seriously but here she was reading the notes Pinkie had left and trying to comment on the action. Before he could say another word, Twilight cut him off. "That is exactly what we are going to do Trixie, but due to Bob's unfortunate medical problem we now of an odd number of competitors. I will need the remaining competitors to come on out here to draw lots to see who will be facing who and to see who will be getting a first round pass."****

Right on cue, the seven Iron Pony candidates filed out of the locker room and lined up next to Twilight. Using her magic, Twilight hovered a small box in front of the competitors so they could draw their lots. First up was Gilda who pulled out the number four, next was Spitfire and she snagged number two. While Applejack's number was three, and Rainbow managed to boost her ego after her mishap in the barrel weave by getting number one. Zecora was confused with her zero, Big Macintosh had six, and Soarin pulled out a five.****

"The match-ups are as follows, first we will have Rainbow Dash vs. Spitfire, then Applejack vs. Gilda, Soarin vs. Big Macintosh and Zecora gets a pass for the first round!" Twilight spoke into her microphone while the competitors eyed their opponents.****

"Well, good luck Spitfire. I hope you don't hold it against me when I beat you." Rainbow said as she walked over to the yellow Pegasus.****

"Do you really think you can beat the Captain of the Wonderbolts, Dash?" Spitfire shot back with her own smile and shook Rainbow's hoof.****

"Rainbow told us about what ya did to her, don't think ya can pull that stunt again. We're all watchin' ya." Applejack spoke curtly.****

Gilda just rolled her eyes and smirked at the orange earth pony. "Save it for someone who might care, that is if you can still talk once you get a muzzle full of mud."****

"Aw man, why did I have to get you? This is going to be like school all over again." Soarin moaned, dropping his head low as he whined.****

"Now don't go gettin' all mopey on me Soarin, I'm sure ya will do just fine." Big Macintosh stated. But then a grin played across the red pony's lips. "But I do feel sorry for ya."****

"Giant freak."****

"Feather brain." ****

Both stallions stared the other down before bursting with laughter and bumping hooves.****

"It would seem that my luck is soaring high, but who will I face after my pass goes by?" Zecora asked Twilight, who glanced over her clipboard before informing her that she would face the winner of the match between Soarin and Big Macintosh. "Luck will come and luck will go, but my chances of winning seem mighty low."****

Twilight gave Zecora a sympathetic look before stepping up to the mud. "Okay everypony! It is time for round two, the Tug-O-War!" The crowd let loose with loud cheering, hoof stomps, and even a few whistles directed at Twilight.****

Back in the broadcast booth, Trixie was starting to get into the groove of things and was feeling rather proud of herself. "Trixie is rather good at this, but she would rather be the one putting on the show."****

"Well if you were in town yesterday you could have signed up for the competition." Chimed in Spike with a smirk.****

"And why would The Great and Powerful Trixie do that? She knows full well her limitations in the fields of athletics, however, Trixie's magic has no limits and could have easily won this contest with her overwhelming skill."****

"No limits? That's funny because I remember the ursa minor, and he showed everypony first-hoof just how 'unlimited' your magic really was. Not only that, but Twilight showed you just how much power a real unicorn has." Spike finished with a smug look as he kicked his feet up.****

"You, scaly one, are lucky Trixie is a better pony or Trixie would throw..." Trixie was cut off by loud laughing.****

"You'll do what? Throw glitter on me? I don't even think you can hurt a fly, so I think I'm safe." It was then that Spike started glowing a light blue and was lifted out of his chair. "The Great and Powerful Trixie thinks it's time you disappeared!" With her declaration, Trixie threw Spike right out of the booth and into the pit of mud, causing the crowd to roar with laughter.****

Twilight walked over to the side of the pit and watched Spike climb his way out of the mud. "Spike, as much as I hate to say it, you deserved that. Why would you antagonize her like that?"****

Spike pulled himself out of the mud, grumbling and marched right past Twilight, but his path was blocked but a pair of snicking pegasi. "You know Spike, mud is a good colour on you." As the words left Rainbow Dash's mouth, she and Spitfire started laughing, only stopping when mud hit them both in the face as the little dragon whelp marched past mumbling about revenge.****

"Now that Trixie has given the scaly one some time off, she can watch and comment on the competition in peace. Oh look! Twilight Sparkle is calling them to the center, it looks like they're about to start."****

Down by the mud pit both Rainbow Dash and Spitfire had gotten into their positions and had taken the rope into their mouths. As soon as Twilight gave the signal both pegasi started pulling with all their might. Hooves dug into the the soft dirt and the crowd's cheering seemed to favour Spitfire, but there was still a loud roar for Rainbow Dash.****

"Well Trixie knows little of this Rainbow Dash, but if Trixie remembers her encounter with this mare correctly then she is not a pony to be taken lightly. The same could be said for Spitfire though, being that she is the Captain of the Wonderbolts after all." The blue unicorn stopped for a breather as she put her hooves up and onto Spike's seat before resuming, "Trixie would think that Spitfire would have some form of training, and with both competitors' strongest attribute being magically sealed away, this can go either way".****

Neither combatant was moving at first, and both seemed to be in a deadlock, but Spitfire soon took a step back, and then another. "Trixie must admit that these pegasi are rather impressive for not having any magic that is. It looks like Spitfire is starting to pull Rainbow Dash into the mud, this may be over at any moment!"****

Rainbow Dash was almost to the edge of the mud and it looked like it was over. Twilight was beside herself, she wanted to cheer for her friend and crush but, being the referee, cheering for anypony was inappropriate. But then Twilight's eyes went wide as she grinned. Rainbow Dash stopped right before falling in. Spitfire looked at her opponent and made her move to take the last step she would need, but Dash was waiting for that and as soon as spitfire lifted her leg Dash pulled harder than before, making the yellow pegasus' eyes widen in shock as she stumbled forward a few steps.****

"Is Trixie seeing things? Rainbow Dash is now pulling Spitfire back toward the mud!" Trixie shouted into the microphone, making the ponies in the stands cheer louder for both ponies. Spitfire was not looking happy, she was only a half a hoof from the mud now and Dash was still pulling her even closer. If she didn't think of something soon she would be swimming in the mud. But as she wracked her brain for an idea it happened, the yellow-and-orange-maned pegasus fell headlong in to the cold mud.****

"And Rainbow Dash moves on to the next round!" Twilight shouted over the cheering fans while she held up Dash's right hoof in triumph.****

Spitfire was moving to get out of the mud when she saw two hooves in front of her, one blue and one orange. With a smile she took both and let them pull her out of the mud. "I hope you're not mad at me, believe me when I say I did not want to send you into the mud. I mean, who wants to tick off their future boss?" Dash said, smiling.****

"Don't worry about it." Spitfire said before winking at Applejack. "But I will have my revenge during your training, do you know the term 'hell week'?"****

The colour drained from Rainbow Dash's complexion as Applejack snickered. "Boy, that was a mighty fine effort you put into that rope, I thought for sure that you Wonderbolts were all speed and no buckin'. I guess I better stop judging a book by its cover." the farm Pony spoke fondly.****

"Well most of the Wonderbolts only work on speed, but I like the feeling of my muscles when they're exhausted... well not really that feeling, but that hot bath after that, you bet your flank!" Spitfire laughed along with the other two ponies.****

"See! I told you Rainbow Dash was going to win! She is just too cool!" came a random high-pitched shout through the speakers.****

In the announcers' booth, Trixie was enjoying a strawberry smoothie she got from a passing vendor when the new voice rang out through the speakers and her ears. "HAAAAAAAAA" her shrill scream echoed into the mic and speakers, making everypony and griffon cover their ears.****

"Boy, that looked like it sucked."****

"Ya'll think she's okay?"****

"I think you scared her."****

"Geeze, thank you for pointing out the obvious."****

It was after the last sarcastic remark that Trixie determined that her heart was no longer residing in her throat and stood up to shoot an evil glare. "And what in Equestria do you think you are doing? Trixie just saw her Great and Powerful life flash before her eyes!"****

"Wow, and I thought Rarity was a drama queen." This comment got an adorable laugh from the Ponyville part of the crowd.****

"No wonder Spike asked us to come and help her, she's nuttier then a squirrel in spring."****

It was then that Trixie saw the three headsets sitting on the fillies' heads. Behind them, at the open door, stood Spike. And in his claw was a paper Trixie knew well, an Anti-Magic Ward. Grinning, Spike slowly shut the door and slapped the seal onto it, effectively locking her in. The azure unicorn looked back to the three fillies. "Um, I don't believe Trixie has met you before?"****

"I'm Apple Bloom." Spoke the yellow earth pony.****

"Sweetie Belle." the white unicorn said fondly.****

"And you can call me Scootaloo! Together we are..." At this point everypony from Ponyville, and a few from Canterlot, all covered their ears "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" All three yelled into their microphones, making Trixie twitch.****

"And today is the day we earn our Cutie Marks" Sweetie Belle spoke with enthusiasm.****

"Oh man! Did you guys see how Rainbow Dash won? Rainbow Dash is the coolest pony in all of Ponyville!"****

"But Scootaloo, Spitfire is a hero to Rainbow Dash, so if she is Dash's hero, shouldn't Spitfire be like yer super hero?" Scootaloo looked at Applebloom with a confused expression.****

"What? No, yes, I mean.. sure Spitfire is great, but Rainbow Dash is… Stop screwing with my head! Rainbow Dash is just much cooler, she does tricks for the fun of it! She is the fastest and she is the only one to ever pull off a Sonic Rainboom!" Scootaloo spoke in a voice that dripped with confidence.****

Trixie was sitting with her head down on the table. "Does Trixie even want to know how this will get you your Cutie marks?"****

Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity all winced as Trixie asked her question, and knowing what was about to happen, covered their ears. While in the booth Applebloom and Scootaloo stopped arguing and stared at the older unicorn before Sweetie Belle jumped up to stand on her friends' shoulders. "Cute Mark Crusaders Professional Sportscasters, YAY!" the sheer volume they used went right into their microphones, making every speaker in the area shake.****

"Trixie might be partly deaf from your yelling, but do go on." To the crowd it looked like Trixie had forgotten she was talking into a microphone. "So let Trixie get this straight, you three are here to earn your Cutie Marks? And if you don't find them by doing this, then what?****

"That's easy! We will try something else! And then another, and another, because that's what we do!" Sweetie Belle said with pride and a smile.****

"Yeah! We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders and we will never give up!" Scootaloo added, pumping her hoof in the air.****

"Okay, Trixie will commend you on being diligent, but what would you do if one of you happened to earn your Cutie mark today? Would she still be a Crusader?"****

Scootaloo opened her mouth to speak but then looked lost, she looked to her friends. Applebloom was looking concerned and Sweetie Belle looked just as confused as Scootaloo, and it was clear that they had never thought that far ahead on the matter. Faster than one could blink, Applebloom perked up and pointed out the window. "Hey, look, its Applejack! It looks like she's next!"****

Down by the mud pit Gilda was all set and was already holding the rope in her talons, Applejack stood a short distance away with Rainbow and Spitfire. "Ok AJ, Gilda is really strong, so you can't beat her head on, you have to outsmart her." Rainbow whispered.****

"How in the hay do you outsmart somepony in a Tug-O-War contest?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow.****

"Her pride! She is going to drag it out as long as she can just to humiliate you, so she won't go full force right away." Rainbow said as she remembered her and Gilda's old pranks.****

Spitfire was looking at Gilda and noticed her tail was swishing left and right rather fast. "Of course, griffons are natural born fighters and hunters." Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash stopped and looked at her oddly. "Just look at her, griffons are very top-heavy and are not built to stand on their hind legs for more than a minute or so. Look, she is already swaying, so if what Dash said is right and she will drag this out, then all you have to do is surprise her. So at the start don't put your heart into it, make her think you're not as strong, before counting to 10 and pulling with all your might. She should easily lose her balance."****

"Wow, that is one good idea sugarcube." Applejack spoke in an impressed tone.**  
><strong>"How do you know so much about griffons?" Rainbow asked. Spitfire just smiled.****

"Well I used to date one, and while I was dating him I learned a lot about his species." Her smile faded and her face took on a more irritated expression, and she muttered something about cheating bastards.****

"Applejack, its time!" The three mares broke their conversation and looked over to Twilight, who looked ready to move away from Gilda.****

"Well that's me. Thanks for the help girls, but I reckon its time I put this Griffon in her place." Applejack tilted her hat and went over to take her place.****

"Do you think she has a chance?" Spitfire asked, not looking away from the mud pit.****

"If she was going against any other pony she would win hooves down, but Gilda..." Rainbow shook her head "She is going to need all the luck she can get."****

"Okay, you both know the rules so I'm not going to go over them again. So, on your mark, get set. GO!"****

Just as planned Applejack had started pulling with only half her might, she was pleasantly shocked that Gilda was doing just what Dash had said and was not trying at all. It was then that Applejack saw Gilda shift her leg and saw her opening, so she gave a mighty pull. But nothing happened, Gilda held her ground and smiled. "It's like that Blunderbolt said, griffons are predators and so we have sharp eyes... and ears." With that statement Gilda grabbed the rope and pulled with all of her might. The crowd went silent as Applejack was pulled off her hooves and into the mud in one swift motion, "What's the matter, did the big strong apple-picking hick lose?" Her voice was snide and condescending as she walked away to a small cheering section.****

Up in the booth, Applebloom did not look happy. "How could Applejack lose? It was like she wasn't even tryin'..."****

"Well maybe Gilda was just a lot stronger then your sister, Applebloom." Sweetie Belle offered as she looked over the notes Spike had left when he stormed out.****

"This cape is so cool! Where did you get it? Can I have one too?" Scootaloo asked.****

For her part, Trixie still had her head down on the table. "This message is for anypony that will listen, if Trixie does not survive this then she wants somepony to get revenge on that little dragon for her."****

"The Winner of this round is Gilda!" Twilight did not want to say, but she had watched Gilda closely for any signs of cheating and she had beaten Applejack fairly, even if she was a sore winner. "You okay AJ?" She offered her friend a hoof which the orange mare gladly took.****

"Yeah, I reckon I am, the only thing hurt is mah pride." Applejack smiled, but Twilight could see it in her eyes that she was disappointed. Well, there is always the next event so I better go rest up while I still can, and get a good seat for mah brother's turn." Applejack then reached back into the mud and pulled her hat out, before making her way back to where Rainbow Dash was sitting on a large rock and Spitfire was sitting down on the grass next to her.****

"Sorry you lost AJ, I was sure our plan was going to work." Rainbow removed her sunglasses so she could look her friend in the eye.****

"I was sure it would have worked, I don't understand why she didn't go…" Spitfire was cut short as Applejack raised a hoof.****

"She overheard us talkin', and thought it would be a good idea to play along, and it was, so she beat me fair and square. Now that mouth she's got on her could use a right and mighty kick though." The farmer spoke as she plopped down in the grass.****

"Great, now I have to think up a plan to beat her." Dash slid her sunglasses back into place before reaching behind the rock to pull out a bag of strawberries and dropping one onto the ground. Spitfire looked at the fruit oddly and was about to ask why Dash dropped it when a long green head emerged from the rock. Spitfire shrieked at the sight and jumped in the air to fly off, but her wings locked up and all she managed to do was fall back down with a loud thud.****

"Boy howdy, aren't you a jumpy one." Applejack teased as Spitfire looked back at the "rock" somewhat fearfully and hid behind Applejack, which confused the Earth Pony to no end.****

"What is that thing?" Her voice was shaky and a little more high pitched than her normal tone.****

"Spitfire, meet my tortoise, Tank." Rainbow spoke with pride as she rubbed the top of Tank's head.****

Spitfire made no indication that she was going to move and started muttering. "What was that sugarcube? I can't hear ya?" Applejack asked.****

"She said she is afraid of reptiles." Said a clean and smiling Soarin.****

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your shot at the Tug?" Rainbow asked from her seat on top of her pet.****

"I should, but going to school with that guy- I know how strong he is, and I don't feel like taking a mud bath in front of all these ponies. So I forfeit and the ref. called the win for Big Mac." Soarin noticed the look he was getting from Rainbow. "Now don't give me a hard time, she is the one that is scared of your turtle."****

"Tortoise." Dash corrected.****

"Tortoise, sorry. But anyway knowing you can't do something and giving up are two totally different things, plus I want the griffon to go down. So with me out then Mac only has to go against one pony and not two, and he will put that zebra down fast. Oh, sorry... No offense." Soarin said, looking at a muddy Zecora.****

"The words you speak are not wrong, Big Macintosh was just too strong." Zecora wiped her face clean and smiled. "But I too think that that griffon's head is full of crud, maybe she needs a dip in the mud."****

"Hey, why is everypony talking like Big Macintosh is going to win? I'm still in this thing!" Dash sat up and took off her sunglasses again, her eyes showing she was more than a little mad. "Do you all think I can't beat her or Big Macintosh?"****

"Rainbow, y'all know I ain't good when it comes to lyin', and even if I were I would not lie to you. You and I are almost neck and neck when it comes to athletics, you are a bit faster than me and I am a bit stronger, and mah brother is a good heap stronger than me." Applejack said while **  
><strong>looking at Rainbow seriously.****

"I don't care, I am still going to try! She is going to pay for cheating me in the Barrel Weave!" Without as so must as a goodbye Dash got up and walked away.****

"She has got quite the temper on her." Soarin said as he watched the mare leave.****

"It's her pride, she can't let it go." Applejack sighed, "and I reckon that pride is going to take a mighty hit."****

By the mud pit the Rainbow coloured mare was pacing back and forth with an angry expression across her features. "Rainbow, are you sure you want to do this? You know as well as I do that Gilda is going to do everything in her power to embarrass you again."****

"First Applejack and now you? Look Twilight, I am going to beat her and I don't care what you or anypony else has to say!" Rainbow's words cut Twilight a little, but the purple unicorn just gazed at Dash fondly.****

"Look Dash, if there is anypony here that thinks you can beat her it's me. I just don't want her to have the chance to hurt you again, you asked me here because you said I can keep your temper and your pride under control... Well that's what I'm trying to do. I'm your friend and you know that, so please trust me." Twilight's voice was strong and confident and Dash smiled at her.****

"I know Twi, it's just…Look, I know I can't beat her." Twilight's face turned from one of concern to one of pure shock. "But I can't drop out, it's the same as me telling her 'hey Gida, you win.' And she would love nothing more than that. It's not much, but I can strike back with this." Dash said while looking at the mud. "Even if it's going to suck."****

Twilight let out a little laugh. "Alright Dash, just be careful, you don't want to look all banged up in the winner's circle.****

Both ponies laughed this time but stopped as soon as Gilda came over. "Well, looks like I get to send you into the mud now, this day keeps getting better and better." Without waiting Gilda moved over to the other side and grabbed her end of the rope "Well Crash, you ready to lose? Or do you need your little fillyfriend to kiss you for luck?" Her words came out smug and condescending as she spoke.****

That comment earned a blush from both mares before Rainbow's expression became angry. "Why don't you shut that beak of yours before I kick it down your throat." Dash moved to her spot and grabbed the rope.****

Twilight gave Gilda a hateful look before she gave the signal to start. "Wow, it looks like Rainbow Dash is starting full force!" Applebloom said, pointing at the Pegasus.****

"Must you three always yell? Trixie is getting a horn pains." Trixie said, giving the Crusaders a dry look.****

Scootaloo smiled at the mare, a smile that told Trixie she was not going to like what came out of the little filly's mouth. "I don't know, do you have to keep talking about yourself in third pony all the time?" ****

Trixie shot the orange filly a look before looking out the window. "Well Trixie sees somepony's idol swimming in the mud."****

Scootaloo's head snapped around so fast Trixie thought it was going to pop off. "NO! Rainbow Dash!"****

There Dash sat, in the mud, and glaring intensely at the smug griffon. "What's wrong Crash? I thought you were going to beat me, not let down your little fan club. I guess you are nothing but a loser and a liar." Gilda walked over and took a claw full of mud and was about to drop it on Rainbow's head when the claw started glowing a faint purple.****

"Do it and not only will I disqualify you for unsportsponylike conduct... and I will also break your wrist." Gilda searched Twilight's eyes for any sign of a bluff but found none. Rainbow was shocked, in all the time she known the mare, Dash had never heard Twilight threaten anypony, let alone actually harm them with magic.****

"Whatever, she's already muddy." Gilda scoffed as she walked off.****

Dash climbed out of the mud and looked around at all the spectators, many of them pointing and laughing. "Great, now I'm the clown." She walked off before Twilight could say anything.****

Applejack, Spitfire and Soarin were about to to head over to where Dash was sitting, when they suddenly heard the crowd cheer loudly and they looked over to see both Gilda and Big Macintosh pulling on the rope with all they had. "Why did Twi start the final round so fast?"****

Macintosh held the rope in his teeth and held his neck up high as he pulled back, trying to get the Strong flier to fall. Gilda held the rope in both her talons, giving her a strong grip, both paws and hooves dug into the soft ground but neither one of them moved.****

"She is going hoof to hoof with mah brother, no wonder she beat me so easily." Applejack was stunned, she had no idea that griffons had that much power in their limbs, it scared her a little bit.****

"Come on big brother! Show that no good sack of feathers how we do it down on the farm!" Applejack hooted. As she cheered the others got behind Big Mac as well.****

"WOW! Look at them go! That rope is going to snap if they keep that up!" Scootaloo shouted.****

"Well mah big brother is the strongest pony there is, he ain't gonna lose to anypony... _or_ some griffon!"****

"You almost sound like Rarity when she is talking about him, she is always going on about how big and handsome he is, and about how she likes the way he sweats while he is plowing the fields." By the time Sweetie Belle finished, almost everypony was laughing.****

Well, almost everypony. Luna had fallen over as she was laughing, and Trixie had a blush on her cheeks as she too was starting to have thoughts of the red stallion with sweat running down his neck. Applejack was stunned, while Rainbow was rolling on the grass. Rarity let out a loud shriek of embarrassment, dashed off to the booth, and dragged her sister home for a long talk about repeating such private things in public.****

After hearing the little filly speak about him, Big Macintosh became distracted and Gilda took the opportunity and pulled the red pony into the mud with a resounding splash.****

XXX****

And we have Chapter four done! I hope Everypony likes it, I had to re-write this one about 6 times… Anyway I want to thank Rhiiazami and MikParagon for taking the time to Beta my Work, and a special thinks to Asmariamoon for her help with Trixie.****

Thanks to everypony that is reading my story and I love everypony that leaves comments THANKS! Happy Holidays and Happy Hearths Warming Everypony! Happy New Year!


End file.
